Deux solitudes à Collinwood
by Bonne Ame
Summary: Pourquoi le docteur Julia Hoffman n'est-elle jamais repartie de Collinwood ? Quelle est la raison pour laquelle Elizabeth Collins l'accepte toujours sous son toit ? Découvrez leur véritable relation, trois ans avant l'arrivée de Barnabas... Une histoire d'amour au féminin au manoir des Collins...
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Tim Burton et Helena de me faire rêver avec leurs belles histoires.

Merci à mes deux potteriennes cobayes de lecture qui m'ont encouragée dans l'écriture, et convaincue de publier cette fic. Vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse !

Et merci à vous, lecteurs, de vous attarder sur cette fic écrite par une fan pour les fans de Tim, d'Helena et de yuri ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews ! Dernier détail : cette fiction est classée M, il y aura du lemon, je vous le promets ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Deux solitudes à Collinwood_

Collinsport – mai 1969

Assise au volant de sa modeste Mini, dans son imperméable de pluie, le docteur Julia Hoffman regardait défiler le paysage d'un air désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? Ce pays m'a l'air encore plus déprimant que le Devon… » Son diplôme de psychologie psychiatrique en poche, le jeune docteur n'eut que le désir de fuir sa région minière d'origine. Elle voulait explorer le monde, voir du pays… Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour atterrir dans cette région américaine où les pêcheurs disputaient aux agriculteurs le trophée de profession la plus rustre. Le pays aurait pu s'enorgueillir de sa grandiose façade maritime, mais aux yeux de Julia, le port était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus minable et ce n'était pas ce temps pluvieux et froid qui allait la réconcilier avec la région.

« Tu dois faire tes preuves avec un réel cas clinique, Julia », lui avait conseillé son directeur d'études, Dr. John. « Ce n'est pas un simple diplôme universitaire qui te fera entrer au CHU de New York, ma grande. Tu dois maintenant acquérir de l'expérience. » C'est donc avec un regret assez peu dissimulé que la jeune femme appela le numéro de téléphone inscrit dans la petite annonce parue au journal du jour : « Grande famille du Maine cherche psychiatre. Possibilité d'hébergement et nourriture fournie. Appeler tous les jours de la semaine Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Collinwood Manor, Collinsport 04977 ». Bien que l'annonce ne précise pas en quoi consistait le travail demandé à ce psychiatre, Dr. John lui avait chaudement recommandé d'appeler.

C'est ainsi que Julia Hoffman se retrouva sur la route la dirigeant vers Collinsport, modeste port de pêche surmonté d'une colline du haut de laquelle régnait un imposant manoir qui, autrefois, avait dû être flamboyant. Aujourd'hui, quelques tuiles manquantes laissaient apercevoir des trous béants dans la toiture, les statues ornementales étaient couvertes de mousse et le parc semblait depuis longtemps à l'abandon.

Quelques minutes de conduite l'amenèrent à l'entrée du domaine des Collins. La grille du domaine, dont le C ornemental posté tout en haut trahissait l'ancienne prestance des lieux, était aujourd'hui couverte de lierre, rouillée et sortait de ses gonds. Elle réussit cependant à pousser un des battants dans un grincement sinistre et s'avança sur le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Après quelques mètres de marche dans un bois fourni et sous une pluie battante, elle déboucha sur une placette au centre de laquelle trônait une fontaine à l'état d'abandon. Sur le perron, Julia hésita à utiliser le heurtoir en forme de sirène, de peur que celui-ci ne se détache de sa potence rongée par la rouille. Cependant, quand elle le frappa à la porte, un son clair et sonore retentit dans le manoir. « Il y a au moins une chose qui marche ici… », pensa-t-elle, dépitée à l'idée de vivre dans ce taudis ne serait-ce même que quelques jours.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du château s'entrebâilla et un homme en jeans et chemise à carreaux usée apparut devant elle. Il avait l'air endormi et mal aimable. Ses rouflaquettes et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air rustre.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? baragouina-t-il, presque sans un regard pour la femme trempée qui se tenait devant lui. La coiffure de sa flamboyante chevelure n'avait plus aucun volume et des mèches dégoulinantes pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage. Le marron de ses yeux ressortait sous un maquillage outrageux : du fard à paupière bleu vif et une épaisse couche de fond de teint trahissait une âme coquette et à la pointe de la dernière mode. Sans cette pluie, le médecin aurait pu apparaître à ses patrons sous son meilleur jour. Mais aujourd'hui, habillée d'une simple robe de printemps à fleurs et aux manches bouffantes, Julia était frigorifiée et aurait juré être violette et repoussante.

- Je suis le docteur Julia Hoffman. Madame Collins Stoddard et moi-même avions convenu de mon arrivée pour aujourd'hui. Julia était étonnée que le domestique n'eut pas été au courant de sa venue, mais elle n'était pas coutumière des usages des grandes familles, et elle se dit que le personnel ne devait peut-être pas être au courant des agissements de la famille.

- Si vous le dites… Suivez-moi… J'suis Willie, le domestique.

- Je vous remercie, Willie. Julia suivit l'homme à contrecoeur. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé être au chaud et se reposer du long voyage qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, mais en son for intérieur, elle aurait préféré que tout ceci ne fut qu'une erreur, que cet homme étrange et malpoli ne la fasse pas entrer, et qu'elle retourne en Angleterre.

Elle marcha dans les pas du valet et entra dans le vaste hall d'entrée du manoir. L'espace intérieur respirait la noblesse. Un magnifique sol carrelé de motifs de vagues reflétait les lumières des fenêtres aussi grandes que des vitraux de cathédrale. Tout autour de la pièce, une riche décoration mêlant poissons, hippocampes et autres sirènes rappelait le passé de pêcheurs de la famille. Malheureusement, tout ce beau décor tombait en ruine.

Soudain, Julia fut tirée de son observation rêveuse par une voix qui s'éleva derrière elle.

* * *

La suite arrive très vite, je vous le garantis :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1 ; j'espère que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire ! N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Bienvenue au manoir des Collins, docteur, s'éleva une voix féminine provenant du haut d'un majestueux escalier en marbre, orné de figures animales et mythologiques sculptées dans le bois le plus sombre des forêts alentour.

Julia ne parvenait pas à discerner la silhouette de la propriétaire de cette belle voix chaude et accueillante. Quand enfin se yeux se furent habitués à l'épaisse obscurité qui régnait dans ce grand hall, elle distingua, trônant en haut des marches, et venant à sa rencontre dans un pas à la fois léger et altier, celle qu'elle supposa être la propriétaire des lieux. « Un tel aplomb, et une assurance aussi grande ne peuvent qu'appartenir à Mme Collins Stoddard », pensa-t-elle, en se remémorant la description que lui avait fait d'elle Dr John, avec un sourire moqueur, en apprenant son embauche au manoir des Collins. « Tu verras, July, la famille Collins se bat contre la décadence. Heureusement que la reine-mère règne d'une poigne de fer sur les lieux. » Son professeur avait toujours eu un petit côté anarchiste, se souvint-elle, en souriant intérieurement.

- Docteur Hoffman, je suis ravie de vous recevoir dans notre humble demeure familiale. Nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt. Vous voudriez donc bien excuser le retard dans l'aménagement de vos appartements. Je me présente : Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. La jeune femme se surprit à remarquer le décalage entre l'état pitoyable des lieux et les bonnes manières dont usait son hôte. Sans doute voulait-elle garder tant que possible les convenances. Elle devait être de ces personnes qui pensent que la véritable déliquescence ne commence qu'une fois perdues les bonnes manières.

- Madame, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, et très honorée de votre hospitalité. J'espère pouvoir aider votre neveu de mon mieux, dit-elle en essayant de rivaliser de politesse avec son interlocutrice.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas tant, plaisanta Mme Collins Stoddard. Après tout, nous avons quasiment le même âge, et l'état des finances de la famille ne vaut pas que vous preniez tant d'égards. Julia n'aurait pu dire si c'était le ridicule d'avoir été mise à nue, ou le détachement d'Elizabeth, mais elle se sentit bien plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée. Elle n'aurait osé l'avouer, mais elle redoutait cette première entrevue, elle qui n'avait jamais cotoyé le monde de la haute-société.

Elizabeth remercia le domestique, prit Julia à part et l'emmena dans les dédales de couloirs du manoir. Arrivées devant une grande porte en bois massif sculpté de motifs végétaux et animaliers, Elizabeth l'entrouvrit et elle l'invita à la suivre à l'intérieur d'un splendide bureau boisé et au sol recouvert de nombreux tapis. Deux bibliothèques entouraient une grande fenêtre, et symétriquement opposée, une cheminée monumentale en arcs d'ogive surmontés de loups donnait à la pièce un aspect à la fois chaleureux et imposant.

- Voici une des rares pièces chauffées de notre taudis, aima-t-elle plaisanter. Vous verrez, nous ne sommes déjà en mai, mais les nuits peuvent être fraîches. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

A la lumière du feu de cheminée, et éclairée par de nombreuses bougies disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce, Julia put enfin observer son hôtesse. Sa grande taille et son port fier lui donnaient un air de noblesse, accentués par une coiffure blonde dernier cri au gonflant maîtrisé. Elle portait une robe noire très chic quoiqu'un peu démodée, et un magnifique pendentif autour du cou, qui semblait être dans la famille depuis des siècles. Julia fut saisie par une telle beauté malgré la situation. Elle aurait dit que Mme Collins voulait tout faire pour sauver les apparences, alors que les fondations de son univers-même s'écroulaient sous ses pieds. Sa force et son calme impressionna la jeune psychiatre. Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard bleu délavé d'Elizabeth cachait mal le souci qu'elle se faisait au quotidien.

Avant même d'avoir proposé à Julia de s'assoir, et avec une grande solennité, elle lui demanda :

- Julia, que pensez-vous du président et de la guerre ?

Interloquée, le docteur se sentit prise au piège. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la politique, et elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle risquait de rater un examen. Elle se demanda si cet interrogatoire gênant était une tradition chez son hôte. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Mme Stoddard dès la première entrevue.

- Je ne sais pas… Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

- Que pensez-vous de l'égalité des sexes ? enchaîna-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Inexistante. Faces à une bouteille de bon champagne français, je peux vous garantir que les hommes ne peuvent rivaliser avec ma descente légendaire ! Julia fut ravie de voir que ses traits d'humour eurent l'air de plaire à Mme Stoddard, qui sembla enfin se détendre, et qui l'invita à s'assoir.

- Docteur, avant toute chose, sachez que je ne vous considère pas comme une employée. Je vous ai engagée, certes, mais je souhaite que nous cohabitions d'égale à égale. Ceci étant dit, elle s'approcha de la psychiatre et s'assit en face d'elle dans un joli fauteuil qui aurait été classieux s'il n'avait été autant râpé. Comme je vous en ai rapidement parlé au téléphone, mon neveu David me cause du souci. Il a perdu sa chère mère lors un malheureux accident de pêche, il y a 10 mois de cela. Il en était très proche, le pauvre petit… Les premiers temps suivants la disparition, sans doute quelques jours – ou, attendez, je me souviens, jusqu'à l'enterrement-, David présentait une peine tout à fait normale – si tant est qu'il soit « normal » qu'un enfant connaisse une peine semblable. Puis, quelques jours après l'enterrement, son comportement changea du tout au tout. Il ne sembla plus regretter Laura, il nous disait lui parler, la voir et lui raconter ses secrets… Je l'ai même surpris un jour, parlant seul assis au bord de son lit. Vous comprendrez ma stupéfaction et ma frayeur. Comme si nous avions besoin de cela dans la famille…, conclut-elle, tristement, les yeux dans le vague.

Elizabeth énonçait les faits froidement, droite et fière, mais Julia sentait la dévastation au fond d'elle.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi c'est vous qui avez publié l'annonce ? Sauf votre respect, ne serait-ce pas plutôt au père de David de s'occuper du bien-être de son enfant ?

Julia ne fut pas étonnée de voir une rapide moue de dédain se dessiner sur le visage de Mme Collins. Lors de son cursus de psychiatrie, elle avait eu des cours de psychologie familiale. La famille Collins semblait être un cas d'école, mais il lui fallait la version de la principale intéressée.

- Son père ?... Elizabeth sembla hésiter à le qualifier. Vous le découvrirez par vous-même. Disons qu'il est … peu présent dans la vie de son pauvre fils. Il préfère courir les jupons..., soupira-t-elle… Le diagnostic de Julia sembla se confirmer : un père délaissant pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur la santé mentale d'un enfant déjà fragile. Son séjour à Collinwood allait sans doute durer moins longtemps que prévu. Etonnamment, Julia le regretta un petit peu…

- Venez, ordonna gentiment la maîtresse de maison, en se levant de son fauteuil enfoncé. Je vais vous présenter à la famille.

Julia emboîta le pas d'Elizabeth. Les couloirs du château étaient, comme elle le redoutait, sombres et glaciaux, mais le décor avait dû autrefois être d'une grande beauté, si ce n'était cette couche de poussière et les envahissantes toiles d'araignées. Les cheminées de marbre de Carrare faisaient face aux grands tapis, les lustres de cristal rivalisaient de grandeur avec les tableaux monumentaux des ancêtres. En repassant dans le grand hall d'entrée, le regard de Julia fut attiré par une toile représentant un beau jeune homme vêtu à la mode du XVIIIe. Saisie par la prestance de l'homme représenté, Julia s'attarda un court moment pour l'admirer. Doucement, Elizabeth s'approcha d'elle pour lui annoncer le nom de Barnabas Collins :

- Le dernier de notre famille à n'avoir pas connu cette tristesse. C'était le meilleur homme qu'ait compté la famille. Ah, si je pouvais lui montrer que les Collins font toujours face…

La grandeur perdue de la famille semblait sincèrement affecter Elizabeth. Bien que ne connaissant pas la douleur de la perte du prestige d'un grand nom, Julia se sentit profondément en empathie avec elle. Elles restèrent quelques minutes, pensives, observant le fier ancêtre.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter David, interrompit Elizabeth, brusquement, semblant revenir soudainement à elle.

* * *

A suivre ... très vite ! Le lemon arrivera aussi... mais laissons l'histoire s'installer ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Et hop, voici le 3e chapitre. Il y en aura 10 au total !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Merci :-)

* * *

- David, je te présente Julia. Elle est venue pour te parler et pour apprendre à te connaître. J'espère que tu seras bien gentil avec elle. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux mystérieux se tenait assis sur son lit, dans une jolie chambre d'enfant décorée avec goût. Il observait avec curiosité sa tante et cette drôle de femme aux cheveux orange qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Bonjour David, enchaîna le docteur sur un ton qu'elle voulut le plus aimable possible. Je m'appelle Julia, aimerais-tu que nous disc…

- Non.

Le petit garçon n'écouta pas la suite. Renfrogné et avec un regard noir, il toisa le docteur et lui rétorqua : Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je ne suis pas fou. Je le dirai à ma maman …

Julia sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, le soupir que poussa Elizabeth dans son dos. Avec un soupçon de plaisir, elle comprit qu'elle serait épaulée, dans sa thérapie, par la tante du patient. Et malgré ce cuisant échec en guise de premier contact, elle se sentit en confiance aux côtés de cette femme.

- Je suis désolée, Julia – Je peux vous appeler Julia ?-. Peut-être votre séjour va-t-il s'éterniser auprès de nous… Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent de la chambre du garçonnet.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est un cas habituel. Les patients acceptent rarement de bon cœur l'aide qu'on peut leur apporter. J'en ai l'habitude, mentit-elle. Ses quelques cas d'étude ne l'avaient pas préparée à un tel rejet qu'elle prit comme personnel… Ce qui m'étonne toutefois, c'est la maturité de ce jeune enfant, malgré son jeune âge… Je sens que je vais avoir fort à faire…

Peu après, Elizabeth conduisit Julia à travers le château. Le docteur y fit la connaissance de la fille aînée de la famille, la jeune Carolyn, âgée de 12 ans, jeune fille secrète et intelligente. Roger, le père de David et frère d'Elizabeth lui fut rapidement présenté, mais il préféra honorer son rendez-vous galant du soir que de faire plus ample connaissance avec Julia, qui aurait aimé lui parler de son fils. Se souvenait-il au moins qu'il avait un fils ? Lors de ses longues années d'étude, elle avait appris à ne jamais juger personne, mais elle fut toutefois affectée par le comportement délétère du père vis-à-vis de son propre enfant.

Le premier dîner en famille se déroula avec légèreté et insouciance. Julia et Elizabeth, aidées par les vins de la cave familiale, se sentirent rapidement à l'aise l'une face à l'autre, et la glace fut rapidement rompue entre elles. Julia commençait à prendre ses marques et Elizabeth faisait tout son possible pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle apprécia les plats et la finesse de la cuisine et les vins, bien que n'étant pas issus de grands crus –et elle s'y connaissait-, étaient doux et raffinés. Il lui semblait que son séjour allait bien se passer au sein de cette famille.

Après ce repas, Elizabeth conduisit à nouveau Julia à travers le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Arrivées au sous-sol aménagé, Elizabeth s'arrêta devant une porte close.

- Voici vos appartements. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je sais. Nous vous avons préparé cette pièce que nous utilisions autrefois comme buanderie. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas vexée. Vous pourrez en faire votre bureau, si vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes ici comme chez vous.

La vaste pièce qui s'ouvrait devant elle était couverte de voûtes en plein-cintre. Sur un des murs, des tuyaux d'évacuation d'eau sortaient de la maçonnerie et donnaient à la pièce un aspect industriel qui ne déplut pas à Julia. L'espace était grand et elle voyait tout à fait comment l'aménager : ici son divan d'analyse là, ses objets personnels dans ce coin, sa cave à vins de grands crus français millésimés… Oui, cet endroit lui plaisait et elle s'y sentait bien…

- Reposez-vous, ce long voyage a dû vous éreinter, poursuivit Elizabeth. A demain, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, docteur…

Quand Julia lui serra la main qu'Elizabeth lui tendit, elle fut surprise par la chaude douceur de sa paume.

- A demain, Madame…

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Liz, et ses yeux bleus pâles semblèrent plonger dans ceux de la psychiatre. Troublée par ce contact, et comme fascinée par sa silhouette et les mouvements de sa démarche, Julia la regarda longuement s'éloigner dans le grand couloir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Julia décida de commencer son travail sur de bonnes bases. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit devant la chambre de David, avec la ferme intention de tenir une discussion de plus de trois phrases. Le docteur s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand Carolyn déboula dans le couloir.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas plus de deux jours, il fait fuir toutes ses préceptrices ! lança-t-elle, moqueuse, et sur un ton de défi.

Si Julia avait ignoré que Carolyn allait bientôt entrer dans l'âge difficile de l'adolescence, elle aurait pu le deviner à son simple regard dédaigneux et rebelle.

- Jeune fille, sache que je ne suis pas une préceptrice. Je suis un docteur et je suis là pour aider ton cousin. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu.

- Bonjour David, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté... ! Julia savait qu'il était recommandé d'entamer une conversation avec un malade en détournant l'attention. Elle lui tendit la peluche en forme de dinosaure qu'elle avait rapportée de Londres spécialement pour lui.

- Merci… Madame. Il est beau… C'est un tricératops ? Julia fut étonnée de la culture du garçonnet.

- David, appelle-moi Julia. Tu veux bien que je joue un petit peu avec toi ?

David sembla tendu et gêné quelques minutes, puis se détendit et finit par lui présenter tous ses jouets. Le sentant plus à l'aise et en confiance, Julia osa aborder le sujet qui justifiait sa présence aux côtés de l'enfant.

- Ces peluches sont magnifiques, David… C'est ta maman qui te les a faites ?

- Non, maman ne sait pas coudre. Mais elle me les a rapportées de ses voyages. Tu sais, elle aime bien me faire des cadeaux. Hier, elle m'a apporté un joli coquillage brillant. Tu veux le voir ?

David couru vers son étagère, puis s'arrêta brusquement après trois pas. Il semblait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ce sujet au docteur. Après tout, tout le monde le croyait fou, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour cette étrangère ?

- Oui, je veux bien le voir, David… Tu sais, j'aimerais bien parler à ta maman, moi aussi. Crois-tu qu'elle accepterait de me voir ?

C'était la première fois depuis l'accident que quelqu'un ne lui disait pas : « David, arrête de dire ça, David tu inventes tout, David, tu es fou… » Soulagé et se sentant à nouveau en confiance, il se rapprocha de Julia et lui dit simplement :

- Je lui demanderai, si tu veux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Julia avait un diagnostic un peu plus précis. Elle s'était empressée de le rédiger au plus vite, afin de l'apporter sans attendre à Elizabeth. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille au soir, et, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, attendait avec impatience le moment où elle lui adresserait à nouveau la parole. Ses grands yeux l'avaient hantée toute la soirée.

A sa grande surprise, l'impatience de Julia à revoir son hôtesse fut mise à mal une fois la psychiatre arrivée devant la porte du grand bureau boisé. Elle qui ne souhaitait que cette entrevue, elle n'osait plus frapper et restait bêtement plantée dans le couloir. Elle pesta contre elle-même : « Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis ici pour un travail professionnel. Je n'ai pas à me soucier à ce point de l'avis de mon employeur sur un de mes diagnostics. » Après un moment, elle se ressaisit et toqua à la porte d'Elizabeth.

Quand elle entendit le clair : « Entrez ! » de sa voix à travers l'épaisse cloison de bois, Julia sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Poussant le battant, Julia se voulut très professionnelle, afin de ne rien laisser paraître de cette émotion à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Elizabeth, je viens vous apporter mon diagnostic, à la suite de l'entretien psychique que je viens de réaliser sur votre neveu cet après-midi. Selon moi, David a développé une psychose paranoïaque, à la suite de cet accident malheureux. Il pense que sa mère subit un cycle d'immortalité et, à notre grand regret, le fait de se sentir incompris de tous accentue sa propre paranoïa en le faisant encore plus plonger dans la solitude et l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec sa mère décédée. J'avance une conclusion curative dans ce rapport, que vous trouverez en page 5. Il me semble que pour la réussite de sa guérison, il serait recommandé de ne pas le contrarier, voire entrer quelques fois dans son jeu. Bien évidemment, ceci n'est qu'une première impression et ce diagnostic sera approfondi et remanié dans la suite de mes observations. Quant à moi, je pense qu'après à peine un mois, ma présence ne lui sera plus nécessaire.

Julia avait prononcé ce discours d'une traite, en évitant de croiser le regard d'Elizabeth et en reprenant à peine son souffle. Elle n'aurait voulu se sentir déstabilisée et perdre le fil de son raisonnement.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes efficace ! Merci beaucoup pour ce brillant examen, docteur. Je sais qu'entre vos mains, notre cher David sera rapidement rétabli. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner en ville pour fêter ça ? Il est temps que je vous montre le port des Collins !

Julia sentit son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ne connaissait que trop ce sentiment… « Ressaisis-toi, Julia, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment... Tu es là pour un travail, un travail professionnel ! Tu ne dois pas accepter, ou tu vas replonger… »

- Avec joie, Liz, je cours chercher mes affaires et je vous retrouve dans le hall !


	5. Chapter 5

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous en saurez un peu plus sur le passé des deux héroïnes. J'ai essayé d'être fidèle au film au maximum, tout en conservant une part de cohérence dans mon histoire..._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_

* * *

Il y a trois ans, lors de sa reconversion professionnelle et son retour à la vie étudiante, Julia avait vécu une grande histoire sentimentale avec une de ses camarades d'université. Elles s'étaient tout échangé, avaient vécu avec force et passion. Cette histoire brûlante s'était sûrement consumée d'elle-même, car après des mois de fougue et d'amour dévorant, Julia dut faire face à la pire séparation de sa vie. Des déceptions amoureuses, elle en avait pourtant connu. Mariée pendant dix ans à un homme gentil mais pour lequel elle n'éprouvait pas plus qu'un simple attachement amical, elle s'était découverte attirée par les femmes vers la trentaine. Comme si elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu dans les bras froids de ce fade mari, Julia multiplia les conquêtes. Mais la plupart de ses histoires de duraient pas. Régulièrement quittée, quand il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas d'un simple amour à sens unique, Julia pensait avoir connu un bel éventail de toutes les déceptions amoureuses possibles. Dans le cas de de Lisa-Marie, la psychiatre pensait s'en remettre vite, comme toutes les fois précédentes, et recommencer avec la suivante. Pourtant elle sentait que pour la première fois de sa vie, son attachement n'était pas un simple désir, mais un vrai amour, puissant et désordonné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit la douleur physique de la séparation et le mal qu'elle ressentait dans son corps et dans son cœur l'empêchait de vivre. Elle qui autrefois aimait rire, faire la fête et voir des amis, s'enferma chez elle, refusa tout ce que ses amis lui proposaient et des idées noires commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Un jour, elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Julia ne voulait revivre cela pour rien au monde. Elle se souvenait que son amour pour Lisa-Marie avait commencé par ses mêmes sensations subtiles et agréables que celles qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait Elizabeth.

« Bon, je vais aller voir le port, c'est important. Liz – non, Mme Collins Stoddard –, doit me montrer l'environnement de David. Je dois y aller, c'est dans le cadre de sa thérapie. Je dois connaître cet endroit et voir exactement où a eu lieu l'accident. » Julia se convainquit de l'importance professionnelle de ce voyage en ville, et rejoignit Elizabeth qui l'attendait patiemment en bas du grand escalier.

Dans la belle Chevrolet familiale, le dernier signe extérieur de richesse des Collins, Julia se sentait comme une reine. Elle regardait défiler le paysage forestier de Collinwood qui se déployait à perte de vue sous le beau soleil printanier. Parfois ses yeux s'arrêtaient involontairement sur le profil régulier et noble d'Elizabeth, qui, tout en conduisant la voiture, lui montrait d'un signe de la main ou du menton telle ou telle curiosité touristique. Julia gobait ses paroles. La voix d'Elizabeth s'adressant à elle-seule lui donnait une impression d'intimité. Le sens de ses phrases lui échappait tout à fait elle n'entendait que la musique du flot ininterrompu de mots. Bercée par les mouvements de la voiture et le son de la voix de Liz, elle ne s'était encore jamais sentie aussi sereine depuis son arrivée au manoir.

- …et vous ?, lui demanda Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Julia sortit de sa rêverie. Elizabeth la regardait avec un regard complice.

- Je vous demande pardon, je m'étais assoupie, mentit-elle. Que me demandiez-vous ?

- Je vous parlais de mon mari. Et je vous questionnais sur l'éventuel M. Hoffman…

Le sang de Julia ne fit qu'un tour. Elizabeth était mariée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Carolyn avait bien un père, c'est évident. Qui donc pouvait être ce monsieur Stoddard ? Toutes ces questions lui vinrent aux lèvres, mais il lui sembla plus poli de répondre la première.

- J'ai été marié à l'âge de 20 ans. Un homme charmant, mais, pour faire simple, nous ne nous convenions tout simplement plus… Nous avons décidé de nous séparer après quelques années de mariage.

- Et depuis, vous ne vous êtes pas remariée ? demanda Elizabeth, étonnée.

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Et puis, mes quelques aventures ne furent jamais très sérieuses. Julia ne voulait pas révéler à Liz ses attirances encore trop souvent jugées particulières, si ce n'est contre-nature, surtout dans les grandes familles de province.

Mais puis-je me permettre de vous retourner la question ? osa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Timothy Stoddard et moi-même nous sommes mariés à 18 ans. Nous étions jeunes, nous n'étions pas vraiment amoureux, mais que voulez-vous… dans les grandes familles, on ne vous demande pas votre avis. Nos deux familles se connaissaient depuis des générations et quand nous eûmes l'âge, il sembla à tout le monde que notre mariage pourrait avoir de bons avantages. Les Stoddard gagnaient un titre, et les Collins un peu d'argent qui nous manquait déjà cruellement. Timothy était un bon garçon, je crois que je l'ai aimé, un peu… Puis Carolyn est née. Il était fou de sa fille, passait énormément de temps avec elle, lui a appris comment faire du bateau à voile, monter à la corde, ou allumer un feu… Mais plus le temps passait, plus Carolyn grandissait, et plus son père – avec qui je ne partageais déjà plus grand-chose - se montrait distant et absent. Un jour, il m'avoua qu'il voulait partir. New York et la vie trépidante de la ville lui manquaient et il n'en pouvait plus de « vivre cette vie d'ermite dans ce grand château froid ». Ce sont ses propres mots. Je ne fus pas surprise. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Il partit donc, et je restai ainsi seule à faire face.

- Et votre frère Roger ? Il ne vous aide pas, justement, à « faire face » ?

- Ah, Roger … vous avez bien vu … ou alors, vous avez aperçu, étant donné la brièveté de votre rencontre… Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser… Je ne peux lui confier aucune tâche importante, il serait capable de tout gâcher… Vous voyez, donc, je ne veux pas me plaindre, mais ma vie n'est pas très passionnante …

- Je suis désolée pour vous, et je vous admire à la fois. Affronter seule les problèmes matériels du château, tout en élevant ces deux jeunes enfants… Vous êtes d'une force… assez incroyable…

Elizabeth sourit sous le compliment et Julia aurait juré l'avoir vue rougir. Arrivées au port de plaisance, Elizabeth désigna du doigt l'endroit où la malheureuse mère de David avait perdu la vie. Julia se sentit plus proche de cette famille qu'elle commençait à apprécier sincèrement. La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et l'insouciance. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Elizabeth eut l'impression d'être libre. Elles se promenèrent en ville, et passèrent devant le Roxy Theater :

- _Dracula et les femmes_… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas encore inventer, plaisanta Julia. C'est sûrement encore un de ces films de la Hammer réalisés pour terrifier les pauvres gens !

- Si ça vous dit, un jour, quand le film sera intéressant, on pourrait y passer la soirée, lui proposa Elizabeth, avec un sourire bienveillant. Julia accueillit la proposition avec bonheur.

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Quand elle n'étudiait pas le cas de David, Julia se plaisait à discuter avec Elizabeth. Elles sortaient souvent en ville, allaient au cinéma, à la taverne Blue Whale ou au Lobster Shack, le restaurant du port. Elles aimaient marcher dans le parc du manoir, jusqu'au Cap des Veuves ou se promener dans les bois de Collinwood. Elles se racontaient leurs vies et Julia découvrait le pays. Elizabeth y avait gagné une amie et Julia commença à s'attacher profondément à son hôtesse. Leurs moments à elles seules lui semblaient des instants privilégiés et elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde devoir y renoncer.

Un jour, Elizabeth proposa à Julia une promenade au bord de l'océan. Ce jour fut celui où elle prit conscience de son amour pour elle. Pendant une après-midi, les deux complices s'extasièrent de la clarté de l'eau et de la force des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers. Un moment, Julia glissa sur un rocher mouillé. Elle crut tomber à l'eau quand elle sentit la main d'Elizabeth la rattraper juste à temps et l'attirer à elle. Julia dut employer une grande force de volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser, mais à ce contact, tout devint clair. Tout le reste de la soirée, elle s'interrogea. A minuit, elle en était sûre, elle aimait Elizabeth. Elle prit alors une décision qui lui creva le cœur : dorénavant, elle allait éviter tout tête-à-tête avec Elizabeth. Elle ne voulait plus être tentée de risquer de perdre son amitié ainsi que son travail.

* * *

_Cette fois, les sentiment de Julia lui apparaissent de façon nette ... Elle est enfin prête pour la scène que vous attendez tous ... bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici la suite de nos Julizabeth (merci à LadyLovett13 pour le nom du couple) ! _

_Bonne lecture ... et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis, remarques et autres critiques !_

* * *

Juin succéda à mai. Julia étudiait avec sérieux et professionnalisme le cas du jeune David. Il lui semblait mieux le comprendre, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à percer le mystère de son trouble et l'origine de sa névrose psychopathologique. Elle étudiait nuit et jour mais elle avait beau réécouter ses entretiens avec lui, rechercher dans ses livres de psychologie appliquée, rien n'y faisait. David semblait non seulement ne pas vouloir guérir, mais, plus troublant, semblait tout à fait sain d'esprit. Il était normal, Julia le savait, que les malades croient à leurs hallucinations, mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, David n'était pas comme tous les autres. Il semblait passer de vrais moments avec sa mère décédée et les conversations qu'il tenait avec elle et qu'il racontait à Julia semblaient tout à fait –et devoir écrire ce mot dans son rapport du jour effraya Julia –_plausibles_. Julia se mit à penser qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas retrouver son Angleterre avant longtemps…

Elle sourit à cette pensée et elle sentit un battement plus fort dans sa poitrine. Quand elle ne travaillait pas sur David, un autre sujet accaparait son esprit. Il lui arrivait même que cette pensée l'empêche de travailler. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter et s'enfermait des journées entières, en prétextant avoir énormément à faire pour David mais elle le savait maintenant : depuis son arrivée même au manoir, Elizabeth avait pris son cœur. Cependant, Julia refusait de succomber et son professionnalisme l'empêchait de ressentir la moindre chose pour son employeur. Elle aurait voulu terminer au plus vite l'analyse de David, pour partir aussitôt et ne pas avoir à lutter contre ses sentiments. Ces derniers jours, elle ne voyait Elizabeth qu'aux repas, lors desquels la présence de la famille entière la rassurait. Elle ne s'était plus retrouvée seule avec elle depuis leur escapade sur les rivages de l'océan. Elle était face à un dilemme : devait-elle bâcler son travail pour rentrer au plus vite afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation ? Ou bien David était-il plus important et elle devait s'y consacrer sérieusement, quitte à devoir souffrir abominablement ? C'est alors qu'elle se creusait la tête sur ces questions qu'on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Julia sursauta. Elle aurait reconnu entre milles ce frappement léger, mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir à une heure si tardive. Elles s'étaient pourtant souhaité une bonne nuit à la fin du dîner, avec toute la famille.

Vêtue d'un splendide déshabillé en soie blanc cassé, et ses cheveux un peu décoiffés, une Elizabeth radieuse, mais qui semblait soucieuse se tenait sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Julia.

- Bonsoir, Julia. Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Puis-je me permettre d'entrer ?

- Je vous en prie, vous êtes ici chez vous, Elizabeth. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? Julia voulait à tout prix rester professionnelle.

- Je suis gênée, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, dit Elizabeth, mal à l'aise comme jamais, en s'asseyant sur le divan d'analyse.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Julia, inquiète et étonnée à la fois.

- Voilà. Je sais que vous êtes ici dans un but précis – aider mon cher petit neveu – et que vous le faîtes avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Je sais que je n'ai rien à vous demander, si ce n'est des comptes rendus et un résultat concernant cet enfant. Mais, Julia, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que vous me fuyez ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous aurait blessée ? Excusez ma hardiesse, mon attitude n'est sans doute pas digne, mais… j'appréciais votre compagnie. Vous comprenez, j'en suis sûre… Grâce à votre présence, nos promenades… j'avais l'impression de revivre, … de sortir un peu de la routine administrative de gestion du manoir. J'aimais nos moments ensemble … Elizabeth baissait les yeux et évitait de croiser le regard de Julia.

Tous les questionnements qui obsédaient la psychiatre depuis des jours se dissipèrent brusquement. Serait-il possible qu'Elizabeth l'apprécie sincèrement ? Emue, elle s'approcha du divan, et s'assit à côté de son invitée. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle voulait la rassurer, mais ne pas la faire fuir en lui avouant tout de suite ses sentiments, surtout maintenant qu'Elizabeth lui semblait avoir fait un pas dans sa direction.

- Je suis touchée par ce que vous me dîtes, Elizabeth. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer : je ne cherche en aucun cas à vous fuir. Il se trouve que David me donne quelques soucis et je dois beaucoup travailler pour comprendre ce qui le travaille.

Après une courte pause, elle enchaîna avec gravité : « Et, vous savez…, il se trouve que j'aimais également beaucoup les moments que l'on a passés ensemble… » Elizabeth tourna la tête et remarqua les yeux embués de larmes de Julia. Dans un élan de tendresse, la châtelaine lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. Un court instant, le cœur de Julia s'arrêta de battre, puis il reprit, plus rapidement que jamais. Elles n'avaient jamais été physiquement aussi proches et dans une telle empathie. Malgré ses larmes, leurs corps côte à côte et leurs mains jointes lui firent ressentir un bien-être depuis longtemps oublié.

- Julia, je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. Je suis confuse de vous avoir fait culpabiliser. Je vais retourner me coucher et…

Julia ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dans un élan de courage, elle s'approcha du visage d'Elizabeth et vint déposer un délicat baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elizabeth esquissa un mouvement de recul et Julia put lire la stupéfaction dans ses yeux turquoise. Puis à sa grande surprise, elle sentit la main d'Elizabeth venir lui caresser la joue avec douceur. Sa paume était chaude et douce, et elle regardait Julia avec profondeur. Tel un chat, Julia ferma les yeux un court instant et apprécia la caresse de sa compagne. Elle avança ses mains à son tour et les enfouit dans les cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth. L'attirant à elle, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de fougue et de passion. Elle sentit Elizabeth résister un bref instant, puis cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se découvrir. Elizabeth semblait abandonner toute résistance et elle se laissa guider par la volonté de la psychiatre. Julia se fit plus hardie et d'une main, commença à lui caresser le dos tout en la resserrant contre elle. Elles reprenaient à peine leur souffle, emmenées dans leur élan fougueux. Julia pencha la tête d'Elizabeth en arrière et se mit à lui embrasser et mordiller le cou. Sa jugulaire battait à tout rompre. Elle s'amusa à suivre son relief de ses canines et suivit son chemin jusqu'aux épaules d'Elizabeth. Julia continua sa descente et tout en embrassant le décolleté d'Elizabeth, elle l'allongea sur le divan. Cette dernière semblait avoir complètement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle qui était si maîtresse d'elle paraissait avoir oublié toute volonté et elle se laissait complètement diriger par Julia, en haletant et fermant les yeux sous les caresses.

Les mains d'Elizabeth lui caressant le visage et les cheveux, Julia interpréta son attitude comme une invitation à poursuivre son exploration. De ses mains délicates, elle ouvrit le déshabillé de la châtelaine, laissant entrevoir deux seins fermes esquissés par le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Tendrement, Julia les massa, puis elle enleva les bretelles de sa tenue de nuit et fit glisser le tissu jusqu'à sa taille. Elle se pencha sur la poitrine de sa compagne souriante. Elle embrassa les deux jolies corolles rosées, puis, avec plus d'audace, les lécha et les mordilla. Elizabeth appréciait les audaces de Julia, elle n'avait ressenti un moment aussi doux depuis des années. Ses soupirs d'extase se mêlaient aux doux frottements des tissus et au craquement du bois dans le poêle. Julia voulut se hâter –elle avait peur qu'Elizabeth ne revienne trop vite à elle-même- , alors elle avança sa main vers la petite culotte en soie blanche.

Soudain, du fond du château, un cri se fit entendre. Un cri d'épouvante. Un cri d'enfant. Elizabeth sembla revenir à elle et elle sortit de sa torpeur aussitôt : « David ! » Elle se redressa, repassa les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit et referma son déshabillé, puis regarda Julia avec tendresse :

- Je suis désolée, Julia. Je dois aller voir David… il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Elle se précipita à la porte du bureau, se retourna et lui lança, gênée et avec une certaine gravité : « Julia, je suppose que vous comprendrez. Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera plus jamais rien… Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas comme ça… Pardon de vous avoir fait croire que nous pourrions faire …enfin, je veux dire, avoir ce genre de moments… bref, je dois y aller… » Elle courut dans le couloir sans se retourner.

Julia, décoiffée et dépouillée de ses illusions se retrouva sur le divan, seule avec son désespoir.

* * *

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette scène n'est qu'un prélude ... Elles finiront par s'aimer pour de bon ... un jour ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dans ce nouveau chapitre, David décrit le personnage de Barnabas, le héros du film _Dark Shadows_. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, cela ne vous gênera en rien pour la compréhension du chapitre, mais j'aime bien faire de discrets rappels au film à travers ma fic..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Julia essaya de se lever mais la double émotion vécue ce soir l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Le bonheur d'avoir été si proche d'Elizabeth ce soir, mêlé à la frustration d'avoir été rejetée aussi vite faisaient naître en elle des sentiments contradictoires. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer, et en vint même à détester le pauvre enfant d'avoir interrompu ce moment qu'elle souhaitait achever plus que tout. « A cause de lui, jamais plus elle ne m'acceptera. Il a non seulement gêné un beau moment intime, mais à cause de lui, elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir… Je ferais mieux de partir, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire… »

Julia sortit sa valise et commença à y ranger sans grand ordre ses affaires, négligemment dispersées dans son bureau depuis son arrivée. Elle était en train de plier un chemisier à fleurs quand Elizabeth réapparut à la porte :

- Julia, excusez-moi, David vous demande… Mais … que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua Julia devant sa valise à moitié pleine. Julia remarqua une pointe de panique dans sa voix. Elle n'aurait su en trouver la cause : David ou son départ précipité.

- David me demande ? demanda Julia, surprise. Heu, oui, bien sûr, j'arrive … Mais comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je pense qu'il vous le dira lui-même, mais il va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elizabeth évitait de croiser le regard de Julia. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Arrivées à la porte de David entrouverte, d'où une faible lumière –sans doute une veilleuse, pensa Julia – s'échappait, Elizabeth, bras croisés et le visage fermé, dit :

- Allez-y, et rassurez-le. Après tout, c'est pour cela que vous êtes dans cette maison. A demain.

Puis elle partit en lui tournant le dos et l'obscurité du couloir empêcha Julia de la suivre longtemps des yeux. Sa dernière phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'idée d'entendre les élucubrations du jeune garçon après avoir entendu ce reproche à peine voilé la découragea et une douleur diffuse s'empara d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son hôtesse ait le quelconque reproche à lui faire – au moins, concernant son travail –, alors elle rassembla tout son courage et entra doucement dans la chambre de David. Le garçonnet était assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre deux gros oreillers moelleux. Il avait l'air perdu et apeuré. Julia s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Bonsoir David… tu nous as fait peur. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- C'est maman… Elle est venue mais cette fois, elle m'a fait peur… avoua-t-il tristement. Je n'ai rien dit à ma tante, je lui ai juste dit que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, je le sais.

- Tu veux me raconter ce que t'a dit ta maman ? demanda Julia, intriguée devant la lucidité de David. Julia pensa intérieurement : « Il sait déjà ce qu'il peut dire, et à qui. Intéressant signe de conscience et d'intelligence, c'est rare pour son âge et surtout avec un trouble de ce type… »

- Elle est venue me voir, comme tous les soirs. Mais ce soir, elle avait l'air apeurée et elle m'a dit qu'un jour, un ancêtre aux grandes dents sorti du tombeau nous apparaîtrait. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais elle avait peur, je le voyais. Alors j'ai eu peur aussi et j'ai crié… David avait l'air honteux.

- David, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur. C'est normal, tu sais… Tout le monde a peur. Même les adultes. C'est quand elle prononça sa phrase que Julia comprit qu'elle parlait d'elle. Le tout, c'est de surmonter ses peurs. Je suis sûre que ta maman ne voulait pas t'effrayer, mais te mettre en garde. Toutes les mamans cherchent à protéger leurs enfants, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais, merci, Julia… Julia, est-ce que tu peux rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Bien sûr, David , endors-toi, je suis là … « Mais pour combien de temps encore ? » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se sentait complètement démunie envers cet enfant et ce soir, elle avait purement et simplement trahi l'amitié d'Elizabeth. « De toute façon, si je ne pars pas, elle me renverra. Je fais le bon choix… Je ne suis plus utile dans cette maison. Je ne peux aider le jeune Monsieur et Elizabeth doit être dégoûtée par ce que j'ai fait. Demain, je pars.»

En sortant de la chambre de David, sa décision était irrévocable. Ce soir, elle finissait sa valise et demain à la première heure, elle s'en irait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son bureau entièrement rangé et toutes ses affaires empaquetées, Julia eut un pincement au cœur. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait fait sien cet endroit. Elle se sentait bien dans ce bureau de psychiatre dans lequel elle s'était installée. Avant de se coucher, elle entreprit la dernière tâche difficile à faire avant de partir. Elle devait des explications à Elizabeth. Elle s'assit donc une dernière fois à son bureau, sortit un stylo et une feuille de papier. Dix minutes plus tard, elle allait se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

_Allez, voici un nouveau chapitre ... L'histoire avance, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à envoyer !_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours au chant du coq, Elizabeth sortit de son lit, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait repensé à la surprenante soirée de la veille toute la nuit et aurait souhaité en discuter avec la première concernée. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler après le déjeuner mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi Julia semblait remplir une valise hier soir ? Pourquoi Elizabeth ressentait une sorte de vide en elle ? Arrivée à table, Carolyn, Roger et David l'accueillirent aimablement. La place de Julia était vide.

- Où est Julia, ce matin ? demanda innocemment Elizabeth, en prenant sa voix la plus neutre et détachée que possible.

- Hum, quoi ? Roger avait encore une fois fait la fête tout la nuit et n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Ah oui, Julia … Pfff, j'en sais rien … Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin…

- Et toi, Carolyn, tu l'as vue ? Elizabeth commençait à être inquiète.

- Maman, tu crois vraiment que je suis les faits et gestes de tout le monde ? Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas encore réveillée…

- Non, Carolyn, ça ne se peut pas, répondit sèchement Elizabeth. Elle participe toujours aux repas avec nous. Il s'est passé quelque chose… Je vais voir. Elizabeth se leva brusquement, interrompant le petit-déjeuner sous les regards indifférents des autres Collins.

- Elle est quand même bizarre, ta mère parfois, Carolyn…, lança Roger. Puis il but une gorgée de café qui acheva de le réveiller.

A la porte du bureau de Julia, Elizabeth hésita à frapper. Elle ne voulait pas se risquer à la déranger, ni avoir la preuve qu'elle était vraiment partie... Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras, mais elle reconnaissait, non sans une certaine honte, avoir aimé ce court moment avec elle. Pourquoi donc avait-elle été si dure en paroles après ce moment de tendresse ? Elle s'en voulait. Sans doute avait-elle prononcé ces mots afin de prouver à Julia, mais surtout prouver à elle-même, qu'elle restait la maîtresse du lieu et que c'était elle qui décidait. Mais elle avait été maladroite et voulait s'en excuser…

Surtout, elle aurait voulu sentir à nouveau son parfum et plonger sa tête dans son cou elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir à nouveau sentir les mains de la psychiatre parcourir son corps et faire naître ce doux frisson en elle… Mais pourquoi alors lui en avait-elle voulu ? Elizabeth haïssait ses sentiments paradoxaux. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle ne pouvait clairement avouer ce qu'elle souhaitait avec Julia. D'habitude, les choses étaient claires pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait comment l'obtenir, que ce soit dans l'éducation de Carolyn, dans l'administration du château ou dans la gestion des employés. Mais Julia mettait à bas toutes ses certitudes. Elizabeth aimait tout diriger, elle avait cependant apprécié être contrôlée par les bras et les mains curieuses de Julia ; Elizabeth était toujours maîtresse d'elle-même, elle avait cependant apprécié pouvoir s'abandonner dans les bras de la jolie rousse Elizabeth dirigeait sa vie d'une main de fer, elle avait cependant aimé se laisser faire Elizabeth avait eu un mari et une fille, elle avait cependant adoré les caresses tendres et douces de sa compagne… Elizabeth était perdue.

Elle frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit. Ses craintes commencèrent à prendre une forme plus concrète. Elle poussa la porte.

Le bureau était vidé des affaires de Julia. Seul son parfum, légèrement dissipé dans l'air, rappelait la présence de la psychiatre en ces lieux. Elizabeth se sentit dévastée… Elle s'apprêtait à se laisser fondre en larmes quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat blanc sur le bureau. Une lettre attendait sa destinataire, « Madame Elizabeth Collins Stoddard » depuis quelques heures.

Elizabeth, tremblante, décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture :

_« Ma chère amie,_

_Je ne peux rester parmi vous tous. J'ai été employée pour aider un jeune homme à vaincre ses peurs et ses hallucinations, mais je suis impuissante et tous mes efforts me semblent vains. Cet enfant est aussi sain que n'importe quel autre enfant, si ce n'est ces névroses dont j'ignore le remède. Je suis confuse de vous avoir imposé ma présence pendant toutes ces semaines sans résultat. Je pars, en priant qu'un plus éminent psychiatre arrivera à guérir votre cher David._

_Toutefois, et vous le savez, mon amie, mon incompétence face à David n'est pas la seule raison de mon départ. Hier soir, dans mon bureau, j'ai vécu mon plus beau moment avec vous. Je ne voulais en aucune façon vous gêner ou vous choquer. Je vous aime, Elizabeth. Je vous aime depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison, et je ne pourrai pas supporter le regard dégoûté que vous porterez dorénavant, et sans aucun doute, sur moi. Je pars car je suis lâche et que je ne peux vivre à vos côtés sans pouvoir vous toucher, vous approcher, vous sentir contre moi. Ne m'en veuillez pas et oubliez-moi…_

_A vous pour toujours, _

_Dr. Julia Hoffman »_

A la lecture de cette lettre, le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se maudit encore une fois et comprit qu'elle était la seule raison du départ de Julia. En pensant qu'elle ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais, Elizabeth se ressaisit. Son orgueil de châtelaine reprit le dessus : elle ne pouvait la laisser partir avec le dernier mot. Elle voulait lui parler d'hier soir. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais refusé quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni n'en était vraiment consciente, mais elle ressentait au fond d'elle que cette fierté qu'elle arborait cachait quelque chose de plus profond, un sentiment depuis longtemps refoulé et dont elle avait fini par oublier les sensations.

Quelques brèves minutes plus tard, Elizabeth sortit en trombe du manoir pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle ne savait où aller. Elle ignorait comment retrouver Julia, ainsi que par où elle était partie. « Elle a sûrement pris la route de New York », se dit-elle. « A moins qu'elle n'ait pris un bateau au port… mais non, ce n'est pas possible puisqu'elle est partie avec sa voiture… Que faire ? Où aller ?... » Le découragement l'envahit. Elle décida de se diriger vers le port il y aurait sans doute plus de chance qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui l'ait vue… Arrivée à l'embarcadère du bateau pour New York, elle approcha d'une gracieuse silhouette blonde vêtue d'un élégant costume noir dernier cri qui discutait avec des pêcheurs.

- Bonjour, Angelique, excusez-moi d'interrompre votre travail…

- Bonjour Elizabeth, dit la belle jeune femme dans un grand sourire en se retournant. Que me voulez-vous de si bon matin ?

- Je suppose que vous connaissez le Dr Hoffman … vous savez, la psych…, heu, le médecin qui s'occupe de David. Il se trouve qu'elle est partie ce matin, et j'ignore où chercher. L'auriez-vous aperçue ?

Angelique Bouchard observa profondément la châtelaine de ses grands yeux marron. Etonnamment, Elizabeth aurait juré que la femme d'affaire sondait les profondeurs de son âme avec une curiosité malsaine. Puis, elle répondit avec un léger sourire entendu :

- Je ne l'ai pas vue, non. Mais si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre, je vais poser la question à mes employés.

Elizabeth ne pouvait refuser même si la perspective de rester immobile, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pendant que Julia mettait de la distance entre elle, la rendait folle. Angelique revient vers elle, accompagné d'un jeune pêcheur maigrichon.

- Ce jeune homme aurait vu la voiture de Julia, dit Angelique. Voulez-vous bien répéter à Mme Collins ce que vous avez vu, ce matin, Johnny ?

- Heu ouais, mais c'est Billy, mon prénom… Ben, c'matin, j'montais dans mon rafiot, faut bien gagner sa vie, hein ? et moi, ben, ma vie, c'est sur la mer que j'la gagne. Bon, eh ben, j'montais d'ssus et pis j'ai vu une de ces p'tites voitures anglaises, là, vous voyez... Elle sortait d'chez Ed, c'est le pompiste, là d'en face, et pis elle a r'pris la route pour New York…

- Avez-vous vu la personne au volant, Monsieur ? interrogea Elizabeth, inquiète.

- Ben, j'l'ai juste vue par la f'nêtre alors c'était pas très clair, mais j'crois ben qu'elle avait les ch'veux roux du démon…

- Merci monsieur, merci Angelique. Elizabeth coupa court à la discussion et courut vers la station-essence.

Ed le pompiste fut surpris de voir débarquer Mme Collins dans son modeste commerce, mais il répondit du mieux qu'il le put aux questions de la châtelaine angoissée. C'est ainsi qu'Elizabeth apprit que Julia avait pris la route aux aurores, qu'elle semblait bouleversée et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'est. Julia avait donc au moins trois heures d'avance sur Elizabeth. Elle ne pourrait jamais la rattraper… Au bord des larmes, elle rentra au manoir et s'enferma dans sa chambre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Me revoici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre, après une pause-vacances ... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Elizabeth ne sortait de sa chambre que pour les repas, et même lors de ces réunions familiales, elle était absente et semblait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre. Elle aurait voulu appeler la psychiatre, elle aurait voulu lui écrire… mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle, et qu'elle ignorait presque tout de sa vie d'avant son arrivée. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son adresse… Elle n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver…

David fut attristé du départ de son amie mais s'en sembla pas bouleversé. Quelques instants, il pensa que le départ de Julia était sa faute, en raison de la dernière entrevue avec sa mère. Mais il comprit vite que cela n'avait sûrement aucun rapport : il avait l'habitude d'être abandonné. Julia ne dérogeait pas à la règle, voilà tout. Et quelques jours plus tard, bien que les séances de parole lui manquent, il reprit sa vie solitaire. Roger et Carolyn, quant à eux, remarquèrent rapidement le changement d'attitude de la maîtresse de maison autrefois charismatique et volontaire et qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire un rapprochement avec la disparition de la psychiatre. Mais Roger, fidèle à lui-même n'en fit guère plus de cas et cessa d'essayer de comprendre. En revanche, Carolyn était inquiète pour sa maman. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'irait pas mieux, elle décida d'agir.

Un soir, elle frappa à la porte de sa mère. Cette dernière était allongée, les cheveux en bataille et semblait avoir été dérangée dans ses pensées.

- Bonsoir Maman, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr Carolyn, entre, viens t'assoir près de moi.

- Maman, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le départ de Julia… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Carolyn… tu sais, tout ça est compliqué… répondit Elizabeth, surprise. Elle ne savait pas où Carolyn voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, je ne sais pas pourquoi son départ te met dans cet état. Ce que vous avez vécu ensemble ne regarde que vous. Mais je ne veux plus te voir dépérir et voir dépérir encore plus Collinswood Manor. Si la seule solution pour que tu reviennes à toi est le retour de Julia, alors je la ferai revenir !

Elizabeth se redressa et regarda sa fille avec tendresse. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Sa perspicacité et sa volonté nouvelles prouvaient une grande maturité.

- Mais… Carolyn, comment voudrais-tu la faire revenir ? J'ignore tout de sa vie anglaise, je ne sais pas comment la joindre, ni où chercher… C'est une quête vaine.

- Maman, dit la jeune fille en soupirant d'exaspération, tu me crois si peu débrouillarde ? J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux de Londres et de sa région, toutes les universités ayant un cursus de psychiatrie, tous les cabinets de grands psychiatres…

Elizabeth commença à comprendre… Carolyn aurait donc réussi à la retrouver ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Après dix jours de recherches, j'ai réussi ! continua Carolyn avec dans sa voix un ton triomphant encore un peu enfantin. Elle arrive la semaine prochaine !

- Comment ? Qu'as-tu dit ? Qui arrive la semaine prochaine ?

- Ben, Julia, maman … Elle arrive mercredi prochain, je viens de te le dire !

A ces mots, le sang d'Elizabeth ne fit qu'un tour. Serait-ce possible ? Dans une semaine, sa chère Julia serait à nouveau à ses côtés ? Non, ce n'était pas possible … Mais que se diraient-elles ? Par où commencer ? Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi être aussi impatiente et survoltée ? Elizabeth refusa de succomber à la panique, et voulut relativiser, mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureuse. Mais elle ne voulut rien laisser paraître à sa chère petite fille et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits :

- Merci, Carolyn, il était en effet important que j'aie avec le docteur une discussion à propos de David…

- Mouais, David, joli prétexte… Il se débrouille aussi bien en étant tout seul, marmonna Carolyn dans un sourire, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

A nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Elizabeth se mit à réfléchir. Julia reviendrait dans six jours. Il faudrait donc qu'en six jours, tout redevienne comme avant : il lui faudrait ranger, épousseter, mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans son manoir. Tout ce qu'elle avait entassé et dérangé depuis le départ de Julia devrait être rangé elle ne voulait pas que Julia remarque l'état dans lequel elle avait mis le cerveau et la maison d'Elizabeth. Il faudrait aussi préparer David. Serait-il heureux de revoir Julia ? Voudrait-elle même le reprendre en consultation ? Et puis, à la réflexion, que lui avait dit Carolyn pour la faire revenir ? Lui avait-elle parlé de David ou d'elle-même ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir ? Sa conscience professionnelle, ou son désir inassouvi pour Elizabeth ? Ces questions la torturaient. Sans doute après tout revenait-elle pour achever de guérir David. Elle avait sûrement pris contact avec des collègues qui l'avaient aidée et elle se sentait armée pour revenir soigner l'enfant. Pourquoi Elizabeth gardait en tête l'idée qu'elle revenait pour elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette idée lui faisait du bien ?

Quand elle se coucha, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir. Dans la douce tiédeur de ses draps, elle se sentit sereine pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le souvenir des sensations ressenties dans les bras de la belle rousse, refoulé par Elizabeth, rejaillit avec force. « Arrête de penser à ça, je ne suis pas attirée par elle, j'aime les hommes et je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle a fait, l'autre nuit. » Elle essaya de s'endormir mais les images s'imposaient à sa mémoire et son corps tout entier sembla réclamer les caresses que Julia avait esquissées. Alors, laissant s'exprimer son instinct animal, Elizabeth ne contrôla plus rien. Dans un mouvement mimétique, ses mains jouèrent avec ses cheveux, ses seins, et caressèrent sa peau tout comme le faisaient celles de Julia. Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le souvenir du parfum de Julia, par le contact de ses bras autour d'elle, par la profondeur de son regard aimant. Ses mains, qui ne lui appartenaient plus, se dirigèrent vers son entrejambe, et là, dans la douceur de son grand lit, Elizabeth s'abandonna au bonheur physique avec sa belle amante lovée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

_Elizabeth et Julia vont-elles enfin se retrouver ? Vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre, qui sera en ligne bientôt :-)_

_Merci pour vos reviews passées et à venir !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre, avec le lemon promis... J'espère que la fin de mon histoire vous plaira._

_J'ai voulu conclure ma fic avec une ouverture sur le film, qui se passe 3 ans plus tard, afin de relier les événements et les personnages entre eux et en montrer, j'espère, toute la cohérence._

_Merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de lire ces 10 chapitres. Je vais écrire une banalité, mais tellement vraie : j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Je rêvais depuis des années que mon réalisateur préféré réunisse à l'écran mes deux actrices favorites... A mes yeux, cette histoire d'amour est plus que probable, bien qu'elle ne soit que très esquissée dans le film... _

_Allez, trève de bavardage, bonne lecture et ... revoyez Dark Shadows :-)_

* * *

Mercredi matin était arrivé. Toute la semaine, Elizabeth, survoltée, mit de l'ordre au manoir. Roger ne comprenait pas la cause de ce nouveau changement et, décidément, trouva que sa sœur tournait mal. « Elle va finir bipolaire, celle-là… »

Carolyn aida sa mère dans les tâches. Mais il arriva à Elizabeth de penser que sa fille l'aidait non pour que la mise en beauté du château aille plus vite, mais pour avoir le temps de l'observer à loisir. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? « Mais non, ce n'est qu'une enfant… Elle ne se doute sûrement de rien. Je dois arrêter ma paranoïa… »

David, quant à lui, fut heureux d'apprendre le retour de Julia. Lui aussi participa au rangement en mettant de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Comme un clin d'oeil de bienvenue, il plaça le tricératops en peluche trônant au milieu de son lit. « Elle ne m'abandonne pas, finalement. Peut-être qu'enfin, quelqu'un me croit pour de vrai… »

Les domestiques Mrs Johnson et Willie s'amusaient à observer tout ceci de loin et en furent amusés. « Cette famille me plaît. Ils sont tous aussi fous les uns que les autres ! », plaisanta le domestique.

L'après-midi, Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas tourner en rond sans but, décida de commencer un nouvel ouvrage en macramé. Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible, et commença à tisser. Elle avait réalisé une quinzaine de centimètres seulement quand elle entendit la sonnette de la grille d'entrée. Elle bondit de son fauteuil. Willie s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir, mais elle lui dit, le plus calmement possible :

- Ne vous dérangez pas, Willie, je m'en charge.

- Ah. D'accord. Si vous voulez. Et il tourna les talons nonchalamment.

Plus elle s'approchait de la grille du domaine, plus le cœur d'Elizabeth s'agitait. Se jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir supporter sa marche et elle se demanda si elles lui permettraient d'arriver au portail sans tomber. Elle apercevait de loin la silhouette du docteur. Ses cheveux roux brillaient dans la lumière du soleil. Sur son visage, un sourire grave et sincère illuminait son beau visage. Ses yeux observaient avec malice l'arrivée de la châtelaine.

- Bonjour, Julia, balbutia Elizabeth en rougissant. Elle était redevenue une adolescente effarouchée.

- Bonjour, Liz, dit timidement Julia. Elle lui tendit la main.

A ce geste, Elizabeth ressentit une grande déception. « Et voilà, comme je le pensais, elle est revenue pour David, pas pour moi… » Et sa joie fit place à une douleur, aussi forte mais bien plus douloureuse.

- Excusez-moi d'être partie ainsi, mais je suppose vous avec trouvé ma lettre, donc vous savez tout. M'en voulez-vous toujours ? reprit Julia.

- Mais, Julia, je ne vous en voulais pas... Vous êtes partie sans que je puisse m'expliquer. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, c'est moi qui regrette mes paroles. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi … Je suis désolée…

Des larmes commençaient à embuer le regard d'Elizabeth. Puis, éclatant en sanglots, elle continua :

- Julia, si vous saviez ce que j'ai vécu depuis votre départ… Je ne me comprends pas. Je ne suis pas… enfin, je n'ai jamais aimé… une femme, vous comprenez… Pourtant, quand vous êtes partie, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait un morceau d'âme. Je ne vivais plus, je me laissais dépérir… Je ne pensais qu'à vous… Que m'avez-vous fait ?

A son tour, l'émotion de Julia l'emporta et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha du visage d'Elizabeth et embrassa tendrement ses joues et ses yeux.

- Elizabeth, mon amour, je ne peux vivre sans toi… Moi aussi, loin de toi, j'ai connu la souffrance. L'alcool a été mon meilleur ami et j'ai tutoyé la mort. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça… Si Carolyn ne m'avait pas contactée, je crois que je serai de toute façon revenue.

Touchée par cette déclaration, Elizabeth embrassa les lèvres mouillées de larmes de Julia avec fougue et la serra contre elle. Elle aurait voulu rattraper les semaines d'absence dans cette étreinte. Après un bref instant et entre deux baisers, elle réussit à dire d'une voix ferme :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en moi, je ne sais rien. Mais je veux juste être avec toi, te sentir contre moi… Et je te veux en moi. Viens, on n'a que trop attendu.

Elle prit Julia par la main et la conduisit vers une remise dans le parc du manoir. C'était une petite cabane en bois douillette et décorée avec goût –bien que quelques abat-jours en macramé enlaidissaient légèrement l'intérieur-. Cette ancienne remise à outils était maintenant utilisée par Elizabeth quand elle voulait réfléchir au calme. La vue sur le Cap des Veuves au loin offrait à cette modeste chaumière un caractère apte à stimuler la créativité et à exacerber les sentiments.

Elizabeth ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle conduisait Julia dans son endroit secret et elle était plus prête que jamais à tout lui offrir. Cependant elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle fit assoir Julia, souriante, sur son canapé douillet et s'agenouilla devant elle. Se jetant à son cou, elle le dévora de baisers passionnés. Julia poussait des soupirs d'aise, tandis qu'Elizabeth, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux fauves, s'enivrait de leur parfum.

- Je suis désolée, Julia, je suis désolée… Pardon de t'avoir fait fuir. Je ne veux plus que tu partes, je ne pourrais vivre loin de toi, encore une fois… , dit-elle, en chuchotant, pleurant et riant à la fois, comme si elle ne savait quelle émotion choisir parmi toutes celles qui submergeaient son âme.

- Chut… Ne dis rien... Julia recula la tête de la belle femme blonde et l'observa comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Avec une volonté qui plut à la psychiatre, Elizabeth prit les mains de Julia dans les siennes et la guida vers les boutons de son chemisier, l'invitant à l'ouvrir. Cette dernière la regarda d'un air interrogateur, semblant lui demander une dernière fois si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Julia défit les boutons et glissa les mains sous le tissu. Les seins d'Elizabeth étaient fermes et soutenus dans un beau sous-vêtement blanc en dentelle finement ouvragée. Julia se pencha et les embrassa, en remontant parfois jusqu'au creux des oreilles. Elizabeth voulait à son tour découvrir son amante et elle glissa sa main sous son pull. Pour la première fois, elle sentait la peau de Julia sous ses doigts ! Elle fit remonter le pull jusqu'à la tête et le jeta par terre. Julia portait un beau soutien-gorge noir dont la couleur se mariait à merveille avec le roux de sa chevelure. Curieuse comme une enfant à qui on donne un nouveau jouet, Elizabeth observa la poitrine de Julia avec envie puis approcha ses mains et commença à en caresser les formes généreuses. La peau douce et pâle de Julia lui donnait envie d'en découvrir plus, alors, dans un élan audacieux, elle dégrafa l'attache.

Julia s'allongea et laissa Elizabeth poursuivre sa découverte. Cette dernière se pencha sur la poitrine découverte et colla sa bouche aux mamelons rosés. Sa langue joua avec le relief pointu d'un de ses seins tandis que ses doigts s'amusaient avec l'autre. Les yeux fermés et les soupirs de Julia lui confirmèrent qu'elle était dans la bonne direction et l'invitèrent à continuer.

Soudain, Julia se redressa et se jeta sur le bouton de la jupe d'Elizabeth qui aussitôt glissa au sol puis en un éclair le soutien-gorge alla rejoindre la jupe. Elizabeth se retrouva en culotte d'une blancheur virginale en moins de deux. Julia approcha sa main chaude du ventre d'Elizabeth et commença à le caresser. Puis, assez rapidement, elle descendit et glissa sa main sous le tissu. Là, ses doigts découvrirent combien Elizabeth l'attendait. Sa chaude moiteur était la preuve qu'Elizabeth n'attendait plus que son entrée en elle. Doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, Julia manipula l'anatomie d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière enroula ses bras autour du torse de Julia et leurs seins se touchèrent. Julia se rapprochait et se reculait d'Elizabeth, toujours en faisant jouer ses doigts dans le sexe d'Elizabeth, rendant cette dernière prisonnière de toute volonté. Leurs poitrines alternaient les contacts : soit elles étaient écrasées l'une contre l'autre avec force, soit leurs extrémités durcies se frôlaient et cette variation des sensations décuplait leurs émotions.

Sentant qu'Elizabeth ne pourrait plus tenir ainsi bien longtemps, Julia lui accorda un sursis. Elle retira sa main et attrapa la sienne. Elle la conduisit à son tour vers son entrejambe. Elizabeth semblait surprise et ravie tout à la fois.

- Julia, je… je ne sais pas comment faire… avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

- Laisse-moi te guider, tu vas voir ! la rassura-t-elle doucement.

Alors, Elizabeth comprit. Comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, elle trouva aussitôt le centre du plaisir de Julia et le tortilla jusqu'à ce que cette dernière halète et que de fines gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front.

Mais Elizabeth en voulait encore le feu en elle ne s'était pas éteint et elle voulait à nouveau sentir sa chère Julia sur elle. Et cette dernière le comprit aussitôt. Elle coucha Elizabeth sur le dos et fit glisser le dernier morceau de tissu qui cachait sa nudité. Sur le canapé, Elizabeth était maintenant entièrement nue, et totalement à la merci de son amante. Cette dernière admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, puis après quelques instants de calme, reprit ses ardeurs. Elle glissa la tête entre les jambes de la châtelaine et entreprit d'achever ce dont elle avait tant rêvé : elle voulait que tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Elizabeth se concrétise aussitôt en plaisir dans le corps de son amante. Ses coups de langue se firent doux, puis plus rapides. Quand elle sentait que sa partenaire allait se laisser envahir par la chaleur de l'orgasme, elle changeait aussitôt de rythme ou de position. Elizabeth ne pouvait rien faire, elle était totalement à la merci de la bouche de Julia et ne pouvait que caresser ses cheveux. Ses mains bougeaient au rythme des mouvements de tête de Julia.

Voulant que Julia ressente la même félicité, elle reprit son souffle et se redressa une dernière fois puis attira sa belle amante à elle. Elle l'embrassa avec avidité et gourmandise. Puis elle l'assit contre elle et osa faire ce dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé être capable. Elle enleva rapidement le pantalon et la culotte de Julia, puis elle glissa un doigt dans son intimité humidifiée par le plaisir. En faisant cela, elle observa le visage de cette dernière, qui la regardait avec douceur et un grand sourire de bien-être. A son tour, Julia approcha sa main du sexe de son amante et effectua le même mouvement, à la même vitesse et avec la même force. Quand Elizabeth accélérait, Julia faisait de même en elle quand elle ralentissait la cadence, Julia suivait son tempo. De leurs mains libres, elles serraient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Elles se collaient dans une étreinte passionnée, comme si leurs âmes longtemps séparées voulaient fusionner. Leurs respirations se suivaient, elles respiraient le même air, leurs bouches ouvertes par le plaisir et distantes de quelques petits centimètres. Arrivées aux portes du plaisir, Julia désira y entrer accompagnée d'Elizabeth. C'est ainsi que d'une main experte, elle fit en sorte qu'Elizabeth ressente le même bonheur suprême. Dans un moment d'entente parfaite, les deux femmes furent envahies par une chaleur électrique qui se diffusa au même instant dans leurs deux corps à l'unisson.

Sortant de leur extase, elles s'embrassèrent en souriant, et se regardèrent avec une tendresse infinie au fond de leurs yeux.

...

Collinsport - Octobre 1972

C'est par une belle nuit d'automne que le docteur Julia Hofmann et Elizabeth Collins Stoddard s'endormirent côte à côte, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois ans.

C'est par cette même nuit d'automne que les travaux sur les canalisations dans les bois longeant la route 9 débutèrent dans la forêt de Collinwood.

C'est aussi par cette même nuit d'automne que Barnabas Collins revint à lui, en sortant de son cercueil dans lequel il avait été enfermé il y 196 longues années.


End file.
